Always
by fallen-angel-of-below
Summary: Its about a girl called Kittolana who joins the blade-breakers. Sorry, not good at summaries, so read it! Rated as a safety net - no idea where this will end up! Reviews please!
1. Introductions

Okay, first fan-fiction, no idea where this will end up. Please review! I'm down on my knees here!

Part One- In which Kitty is introduced to the team

Mr.Dickinson was sat in his office with the bladebreakers. Silence reigned. No-one was quite sure why they were there. Kenny sat on one side of Tyson, his laptop under his arm. He surveyed the room. There was nothing in here that was new, excepting the porcelain cheetah, but how that could possibly be connected to them he had no idea.

Mr. Dickinson must be waiting for someone or something to arrive. Maybe it was new launchers? No, they'd been given them the week before and from his research he knew it would be impossible to create new ones in just a week. He sighed.

Hilary sat on the other side of Tyson. She was watching him closely. He was sitting absolutely still? Had he fallen asleep? She was getting slightly worried. She'd made a bet with Tyson, saying she'd buy lunch if he could keep quiet for the whole meeting. If Tyson was asleep it would be very possible for her to lose, and she knew how much Tyson could eat in one sitting, _does he even chew?_ she asked herself.

Max and Ray sat together on the other side of the room. Ray looked openly puzzled and kept staring at the two doors as if staring at them could make them open.

Max was bored. He stared out of the giant windows behind Mr. Dickenson, watching the cars drive by hundreds of feet below.

Kai was sat alone on a sofa, his scarf spread out around him. He was wearing his usual contemptuous look and was quietly sipping tea.

Mr. Dickinson looked at his watch and loudly stirred his tea, letting his spoon clatter onto his saucer, rewarding a cold stare from Kai.

"Hmm, late as usual! I tell you…" but what he was about to tell the bladers we may never know, as at that moment the door burst open and a tall, teenage girl with long green hair and startlingly black eyes entered the room, a shocked looking secretary's head just visible behind.

"I'm sorry sir, but the plane was late. I got here as fast as I could." She addressed Mr. Dickinson in Russian.

"Really Kittolana, you know I do not speak Russian, please could yo…"

Again Mr.Dickinson was not allowed to finish.

"She says the plane was late and she came here as fast as she could." Kai translated, continuing to sip his tea.

"Thank you, but I don't need a translator," the girl said with a look as cold as any of Kai's own, which is quite a feat.

"Kitty, sit down," Mr. Dickinson said, indicating the seat next to Kai, "I must introduce you to your new team-mates."

"Team-mates?!" Tyson suddenly cried out. Hilary smiled triumphantly. "How can she be one of our team mates, we haven't even seen her blade!"

"Now Tyson, she really is a very good blader and you'll get to see Kitty blade soon enough."

Hilary pulled Tyson back into his seat, which he had leapt out of while he was speaking," That little outburst means you're buying lunch for all of us, Kittolana included." She shot a reassuring smile at the girl.

"Its Kitty, and thanks for the offer of lunch, but until I know what I'm here for, I night well be on the next plane back to Moscow."

"Of course you will not be returning to Moscow immediately, and why are you still standing?" Mr. Dickenson again motioned at the seat next to Kai, for Kitty was still standing in the centre of the room.

Like a princess she glided across the room and brushed away Kai's scarf before sitting down.

"Time for introductions!" Mr.Dickinson exclaimed "Kitty, these are the blade breakers, the BBA team! You are seated next to Kai, and over there are Ray and Max, both nodded and smiled at Kitty. Kai had resumed ignoring the room, even before he was introduced.

"Tyson, Hilary and Kenny." Again more smiles and nods. "Everyone, this is Kittolana."

"Just Kitty." She added smiling.

Mr. Dickinson continued, "Kitty do you think you're up to a battle after your plane journey?"

A smile crept across the girl's face. "Oh I'm ready sir, just try and stop me."

"Well, let us go down to the practice dishes then!"


	2. Battles

Part Two – In which a battle is fought and won?

"Who's going then?" Kitty asked, fitting her black blade to her launcher. Max stepped forward to be blocked by Kai.

"I am."

"Don't worry, I'll try and make it quick and painless. "Kitty said as black eyes met brown. For a second the gaze held. Kitty was the first to break away. There was something un-human in those eyes that made her afraid. She turned away; steadying her voice she said " Lets get this show underway then."

"Let it rip!"

"Let it rip"

The black and blue blurs of the blade zoomed around the smooth surface of the dish. They twisted around each other, but each contact that was made was countered; the blades appeared to be equally matched. The two bladders stood silently by the

Dish, letting their blades do the talking.

Kenny was sat by the side of the dish, the others clustered around him and Dizzy "Come on Dizzy, I need the information on her blade now!"

"Alright, alright! I'm only a humble machine, ohh this is gonna be fun!"

The two bit-beasts emerged from the blades Kai's fiery Dranzer un-folding his wings and screeching, Kitty's beast rearing on its hind paws growling.

"Dranzer, finish her!"

"Driamer, knock him out!"

The two blades connected in a blinding flash of light. For a moment no-one could see the outcome, dazzled by the light.

"But, but who won?" Kenny whispered.

"Neither chief. Dead on draw. Completely equal. Nothing to separate. Perfectly synchronized ending …"

"Alright Dizzy I get the idea!"

Kai picked up the black blade that had landed at his feet. He twirled it in his hands, inspecting it. When he had finished he walked over to its owner. Kitty bobbed down, emerald locks brushing the floor at Kai's feet eyes never leaving his. She too inspected the blade she now held. They returned each others blades.

"Nice blade design," Kai sneered before sweeping out of the room.

"Kitty's eyes followed him to the door, a harsh expression in them. She stood silent for a second and then turned to the group a mischievous look replacing the one of stubborn ferocity she had worn just moments before, "Tyson, I believe you're the one buying lunch."

Ray laughed and clapped her on the back, "You're one of us already!"


	3. Walking

O.k., I admit this is really poor. I apologise profusely and humbly beg your forgiveness. (Quiet sobbing)

Part Three – In which Driamer is identified

"Wow, that was one awesome battle!" Tyson said when he, Ray and Max were walking down the road to Tyson's house, Kitty having left with Hilary and Kenny staying behind to gather more data. As usual Kai had disappeared.

"Did you see the way when they were at the edge of the dish any they knocked each other like BAM and SMACK and …"

"Alright Tyson, enough!" Ray said with a little laugh, "You've missed your house!"

"Oh, see you tomorrow guys, don't be late we need to practice!" he yelled after Max and Ray who continued walking.

"She was good though," Max added thoughtfully. "Her blade matched Kai's perfectly, and I think we were all expecting Kai to win, given that his blades so strong, and then Dranzer's power is incredible. Yet she matched it without even breaking a sweat. What was her bit beast? I didn't recognize its shape."

"It was a Red Panda." Ray saw the confused look on Max's face and explained.

"They're related to racoons. There were some who lived round our village when I was growing up. They're quite shy. My friend looked after a baby one once. It had lost its mother. We looked after it until it was strong enough to give back to the jungle." Ray's voice suddenly sounded thoughtful and distant.

"Was your friend Lee?"

"No, it was Mariah."

And the pair walked on in silence.

Ray thought about Mariah. He missed her a lot. One of the more recent memories stuck out in his mind. She was laughing, her pink hair loose around her. He wondered if she'd ever take him up on his offer to hang out.

There was something about this new girl that reminded him of Mariah. It wasn't her bit-beast or her looks, but there was definitely something.

* * *

Okay! I know. It's a lame and almost pointless chapter and I'm unlikely to develop any of it, but I couldn't think of any good follow up and I wanted to update before the exams. Fare thee well good people! 


End file.
